Son of Whyachi
Son of Whyachi 'was a competitor on ''BattleBots built by Team Whyachi as a lighter version of their superheavyweight robot Whyachi. It originally competed in Season 3.0 as a heavyweight, where it claimed the championship. However, after new rules decided that its unique drive system (a set of "feet" that "shuffled" along the ground) did not constitute the weight bonus given to walkers, it moved to the superheavyweight division. Unfortunately, it never relived its Season 3.0 success, losing early in both Seasons 4.0 and 5.0. It also had a lightweight version called YU812 which competed in the final two seasons. Son of Whyachi returned for the NPC Charity Open as '''Nitro SOW. Whyachi was a word coined in the team's shop that meant "to bring someone down hard and to inflict massive amounts of pain or damage", which certainly describes the robot well. Builder Terry Ewert applied for Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors with Son of Whyachi, but was turned down, most likely due to concerns that the robot would cause excessive damage to the house robots. The chassis of Nitro SOW still exists today and is put on display every year at the annual Mecha Mayhem tournament, alongside its teammate Falcon. Robot History Season 3.0 Son of Whyachi's first match in Season 3.0 was up against Shaka. Just before the match though, Team Whyachi were having an electrical problem with their robot that took them 25 minutes to fix. When the fight eventually commenced, Son of Whyachi easily tore off Shaka's protection and ripped the lifting arm and front wheels clean off, although Shaka continued moving. Shaka continued to drive and managed to disable Son of Whyachi's hammers, reducing the fight to a pushing and shoving match. The fight finished with Shaka pinning Son of Whyachi against the spikestrip just as the buzzer sounded. Both robots had survived to the end and Son of Whyachi won a 29-16 judge's decision. This win put Son of Whyachi to the TV rounds, where it faced Crabmeat. Crabmeat took several deadly hits from Son of Whyachi's hammers, bending its wheels. Eventually Crabmeat stopped moving and Son of Whyachi won by KO at 1:42. This win put Son of Whyachi to the round of 32, where it faced Kill-O-Amp. In this fight, one decisive blow to Kill-O-Amp was all Son of Whyachi needed to immobilize the then-charging robot, as it destroyed its kill switch on contact. Kill-O-Amp was being counted out and Son of Whyachi won by KO at 49 seconds. This quick victory put Son of Whyachi to the round of 16, where it faced the feared Nightmare. This battle was over quickly as Son of Whyachi and Nightmare moved slowly towards the center of the arena. Nightmare got lifted around by the hellraisers and then, in one amazing hit, Son of Whyachi sent Nightmare flying, its wheels torn off, into the corner of the BattleBox. Nightmare was destroyed and it was being counted out. Son of Whyachi won by KO at 48 seconds and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced MechaVore. For this fight, MechaVore fitted a panel on one side. When the fight started, MechaVore and Son of Whyachi avoided each other for a while before MechaVore drove past and had the added panel torn off. MechaVore crashed into the wall but recovered and drove away. As it did, Son of Whyachi clipped MechaVore. MechaVore attacked Son of Whyachi but was repelled and sent across the arena. MechaVore drove at Son of Whyachi again and managed to hit it without being repelled. The next attack from Mechavore saw it crash into the wall. After moving away from the wall, MechaVore attacked again, hitting Son of Whyachi but getting repelled by Son of Whyachi. Son of Whyachi started to move out of the blue square only for MechaVore to attack it and stop the cage, stopping its own disc at the same time. MechaVore attacked again but drove onto the cage because of the killsaws. It was clear that the cage had broke and Son of Whyachi was shoved around before MechaVore pushed it past entrance ramp towards the pulverizer. As Son of Whyachi freed itself, MechaVore made a sharp turn to line itself up with Son of Whyachi but hit the spikestrip and knocked its battery loose, causing it to stop moving. Son of Whyachi escaped the pulverizer and won by KO. This win put Son of Whyachi to the semifinals, where it faced HexaDecimator. As the fight started, HexaDecimator charged at Son of Whyachi and had armor on the left side damaged. A couple of attacks later, the front left panel was torn off. HexaDecimator charged at Son of Whyachi again but the flipper got caught on Son of Whyachi's cage, which resulted in a time-out to separate the robots just as Son of Whyachi was moving HexaDecimator to the pulverizer. When the fight resumed, HexaDecimator was not able to move, possibly due to the battery wire being pulled out when the robots were separated, and HexaDecimator was counted out. This advanced Son of Whyachi to the final. Son of Whyachi advanced to the heavyweight finals, where it faced off against BioHazard for the Giant Nut. The fight began with Son of Whyachi being charged at by BioHazard, but Son of Whyachi had already got its cage up to full speed. The resulting hit tore off BioHazard's front left skirt and sent BioHazard spinning across the BattleBox floor. Son of Whyachi was rammed by BioHazard once more, but Son of Whyachi promptly threw BioHazard across the arena again. Son of Whyachi's weapon had lost one of its red support rods at one end as a result of this second hit. As a result, Son of Whyachi got stuck at the spikestrip with its body spinning at full speed, allowing BioHazard to lift Son of Whyachi into the pulverizer. Once Son of Whyachi escaped, it was pushed by BioHazard into the pulverizer further, where it got pounded for 30 seconds. Son of Whyachi was then lifted into the arena Lexan, nearly getting overturned. However, this hit seemingly incapacitated BioHazard, as it did not move for quite a while. During this time, Son of Whyachi freed itself from from the corner of the arena and spun its now-unstable blade back up to speed. SoW then ripped off the entire right-side skirt of BioHazard. The referee began counting out BioHazard, as it had stopped moving, but just as he reached 7, BioHazard recovered and drove back into the center of the arena. Son of Whyachi then debilitated BioHazard's entire right drive system following BioHazards frontal assault, leaving it spinning in circles. This time around, BioHazard was counted out. However, since BioHazard was still mobile on one side, it was changed to a judges' decision. Son of Whyachi won on a 29-16 judge's decision and became the new heavyweight champion. Son of Whyachi didn't participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament most likely due to damage from BioHazard during the heavyweight final. Season 4.0 Son of Whyachi was moved to the superheavyweight division, where it fought the newcomers Swirlee. Less than two seconds into the match, Son of Whyachi spun up to gyroscopic speeds and tilted off balance. Its spinner struck the floor and it leaps into the air, bouncing uncontrollably into the corner. It ripped a piece off of the screws, and came to a stop in front of a pulverizer. Swirlee edged it onto the pulverizer, which crumpled its body. After just 39 seconds in the arena, the champion's return was over. After the match, the team explained that they raised the hammers on the spinner, and had unbalanced the weight distribution in modifying the frame and in their rush hadn't cut down the last hammer before the fight. Son of Whyachi later came back for the consolation rumble with inflatable hammers. It didn't perform well because it took a hit from Odin II and Atomic Wedgie causing it to unbalance itself again. A piece of Son of Whyachi was ripped off by Odin II. Also, it couldn't move because the drive electronics weren't working and it became a stationary hazard. In the end, Son of Whyachi lost out to Odin II and Atomic Wedgie. Season 5.0 For Season 5.0, Son of Whyachi was completely rebuilt with new hammer setup, new design and a new set of wheels. Due to being a former champion and competing in last season, Son of Whyachi was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, were it eventually fought Steel Reign. Before the fight, the Steel Reign team had converted Steel Reign into a ramming robot In the match, Son of Whyachi started spinning it's hammers and Steel Reign gets hit a couple of times. Steel Reign tries to drive into Son of Whyachi again to stop it's spinning hammers, but it was having steering problems and Son of Whyachi kept hitting Steel Reign multiple times. Steel Reign brushes up against Son of Whyachi with its side, allowing small pieces of armor to be tossed around the arena. Then a big collision sends Steel Reign over to the killsaws and Son of Whyachi goes sliding into the base of a screw on the other side of the BattleBox. Steel Reign goes straight at Son of Whaychi, but Son of Whyachi escapes and later gets caught on the killsaws. Steel Reign comes close to stopping it's spinning hammers, but as Steel Reign is knocked back by a blow, Son of Whyachi brings it back up to speed. Steel Reign pushes Son of Whaychi into the other base of the same screw. Steel Reign drives into Son of Whyachi again and gets knocked into the screw itself. Steel Reign attacks Son of Whyachi with its spinning thresher and one hit instantly snaps the thresher in half, throwing a big chunk into the corner of the arena. Steel Reign chases after Son of Whyachi, which appears to gently slide away after every collision. Two more hits from Son of Whaychi and now pieces of Steel Reign's armor are coming off. Son of Whyachi hits Steel Reign again and a side panel is thrown off of Steel Reign. Son of Whyachi rams into Steel Reign and sends itself sliding across the BattleBox. Steel Reign is no longer moving properly because from the hit that came immediately before the one initiated by Son of Whyachi, Steel Reign's frame was broken and bent into it's tire, making it very difficult to move that side of the robot. Son of Whyachi comes over and starts to attack Steel Reign. Finally, after several additional blows, Steel Reign stopped moving and Son of Whyachi does a victory spin as it was being counted out. Son of Whyachi won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced No Apologies. No Apologies won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and Son of Whaychi was eliminated from the tournament. Son of Whyachi couldn't compete in the superheavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. NPC Charity Open Nitro SOW's first match was against OUCH!!. Nitro SOW won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced Bounty Hunter. Bounty Hunter flipped Nitro SOW and Nitro SOW was being counted out. Bounty Hunter won by KO and Nitro SOW was now in the loser's bracket, where it eventually faced Psycho Splatter II. Psycho Splatter II won on a judge's decision and Nitro SOW was eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 9 * Losses: 4 Mark Beiro Introductions "It has the cold heart of The Terminator, the raw courage of a gladiator and the electric motor of a refrigerator. Here is SON OF WHYACHI!" "This killer robot's resume reads more like a rat sheet, but his father has never been prouder. Its SON OF WHYACHI!" "He's made mince metal out of his inferior opponents and loves dishing out dings and dents. Introducing SON OF WHYACHI!" "This robot wanted me to read a letter to his mama. If I don't come home with the Giant Nut, melt me down and give my spare parts to needy robots. Let's hear it for SON OF WHYACHI!" "He takes all the fun out of the slaughterhouse and brings it to the BattleBox. Here is SON OF WHYACHI!" "You don't have to have a PHD in physics to know that when his hammers hit you, its smarts. Here is SON OF WHYACHI!" Merchandise Any appearances by Son of Whyachi in merchandise are listed below: *Son of Whyachi/RC Custom Series Son_of_Whyachi_stats_3.0.jpg|Son of Whyachi's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. SOW and Falcon MechaMayhem2012.jpg|Nitro SOW and Falcon at Mecha Mayhem 2012. See Also *Son of Whyachi (Robot Wars) Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:Shufflebots Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:Robots armed with spinning hammers Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots that changed weight class